


Let's chase our dreams together.

by starstarfairy



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 7, M/M, Olympics, harurinpics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] For the Future Festival Day 7 GOLD prompt: Olympics-- 4-panel comic from Haru's POV at the London 2012 Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's chase our dreams together.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This idea was floating around in my head since this event was first announced, so I really wanted to get at least this prompt done, but I didn't have time to start it until recently, so it was nonstop work on it the past few days @___@ but it's done! Yay~
> 
> I really wanted to show something with Haru expressing how grateful he'd be to Rin for bringing him to this point. Just imagine--Rin opened his eyes to the future, and now they're going to experience the wonders of that future together :') The door of light they're stepping through is a reference to Haru's dream/nightmare in season 2, where he dreams that Rin is standing waiting for him in front of all this light. Except this time, they're walking through together hand-in-hand :') I just have so many feelings :') about Rin and Haru :') following their dreams together :') stepping out into the future :') pls bury me in harurinpics
> 
> [here](http://starstarfairy.tumblr.com/post/126474911987) on tumblr


End file.
